


Blind Flame

by Carousal



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

ประหนึ่งคมเคียวแห่งมัจจุราชที่พุ่งปราดเข้ามาด้วยรถศึกเทียมอาชาสีเพลิง…คลื่นดาริกาอันมาจากเงาสะท้อนแห่งเนื้อโลหะซึ่งประดิษฐ์ขึ้นเป็นเกราะสำหรับหัวศึกตัวนาย รายล้อมด้วยเหล่ามัจจุราชสีดำที่เป็นเพียงชั้นพล…นับพัน นับหมื่นกระมัง…ทะลักทลายผ่านบานประตูนครอันโอฬาร ที่บัดนี้เปิดอ้ากว้างราวจะค้อมกายเชื้อเชิญต่อความพินาศ…

ประกายไฟลุกแลบ ปรากฏขึ้นตรงนั้นตรงนี้…เพียงไม่กี่นาทีก็โหมโพลง ลุกไหม้อย่างบ้าคลั่งราวกับสายน้ำที่ทะลักท่วม ลามเลียแทบเทียบชั้นฟ้า…ราตรีถูกทำลาย…ระงมเสียงกรีดร้อง…ระอุกลิ่นเนื้อไหม้…ธารโลหิตสีแดงที่ชโลมแผ่นดินสลายกลายเป็นไอเมื่อสีแดงอันร้อนแรงยิ่งกว่ากลืนทับ…มหาวิหารแห่งเทพถล่มล่มลงกับดิน ในวินาทีเดียวกับที่คมศรแห่งเอริสเสียดทะลุซึ่งกึ่งกลางหว่างอกแม่ธรณีทรอย

นี่คือโมงยามแห่งความพินาศ

เสียงหัวใจสองดวงที่สะท้อนอยู่ภายในอกของเราสองคนสงบราวมิใช่ผู้ที่กำลังจะก้าวไปสู่ความตาย ดวงหน้างามของสตรีที่อิงแอบแนบอ้อมแขนข้าผินสู่ภายนอกบานพระบัญชรแห่งมหามนเทียรอันกำหนดไว้เป็นสถานที่ทอดร่างอันปราศจากลมหายใจซึ่งจะไร้ที่ฝังของเราทั้งสอง ความเร้นลับแห่งอีเจียนที่ถูกซุกซ่อนไว้ภายในดวงเนตรนางยังคงงดงามเหมือนเมื่อวันที่ข้าได้ยลเป็นครั้งแรก ณ สปาร์ตาร์อันแสนไกล…อาจผ่านมาเนิ่นนานแล้วเมื่อนับเทียบวันเวลา แต่สำหรับข้า ทุกเหตุการณ์ที่มีนางอยู่ชิดใกล้ เหมือนมิได้เคยผ่านพ้นไปเลย…

“เมื่อนานมาแล้ว…” ข้าเอ่ยขึ้นทำลายความเงียบงันที่อยู่ใจกลางพายุแห่งเสียงสงครามและคร่ำครวญ “ข้าเคยยิ้มหัวให้กับใครคนหนึ่งซึ่งเอ่ยถามปัญหาน่าขัน ว่าสิ่งที่งดงามล้ำค่าที่สุดในความครอบครองของข้าคือสิ่งใด”

เฮเลนผินดวงพักตร์อันงดงามกลับมาจ้องมองข้าด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าอันหยาดเยิ้มด้วยแววสเน่หามิจืดจาง เป็นเครื่องหมายว่า นางกำลังฟังด้วยความตั้งใจเป็นที่สุด…แม้ริมฝีปากระเรื่อนั้นจะมิได้คลี่รอยแย้มเฉกเช่นทุกครั้งที่นางเป็นฝ่ายรับฟังในการสนทนาของเรา หากก็ยังน่าประหลาดใจนักหนาอยู่ดีเมื่อเทียบกับความอลหม่านและตื่นตระหนกของคลื่นชนเบื้องล่าง เฮเลนแห่งทรอยมิได้มีความหวั่นเกรงใด ๆ เลยแม้เมื่อมรณะจะมาถึงตัว

แม้ยามนั้น ข้าจะยังเป็นยุวราชองค์น้อยที่เยาว์วัยอยู่นักหนา แต่ข้าก็ตระหนักถึงความสำคัญของตนเองที่มีทั้งต่อราชบัลลังก์และประชาชนโทรจันอย่างลึกซึ้ง” ข้ากล่าวต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ อย่างสงบ ราวกับกำลังเจรจาคำรักอ่อนหวานอันหาสาระมิได้ภายหลังจากการร่วมรักอันแสนดูดดื่มและเต็มไปด้วยความปรารถนาของเราทั้งสอง "มิมีสิ่งใดยิ่งใหญ่เหนือความสิเน่หาที่ทรอยมีต่อข้า แม้ว่าสิ่งนั้นจะเป็นสิทธิแห่งราชบัลลังก์ที่เฮคเตอร์ครอบครอง"

เปลือกตาเคลือบประกายสีทองหลุบลงต่ำ มองตามการเคลื่อนไหวของปลายนิ้วข้า ซึ่งเลื่อนเครื่องประดับที่ร้อยรัดปอยผมของนางให้เคลื่อนคลาย ระรวยกลิ่นชื่นอวล "ข้าจึงไม่เคยมีคำตอบให้กับคำถามนั้น เพราะเมื่อใดก็ตามที่ข้าได้ครอบครองสิ่งที่คิดว่าเลิศแล้วในชีวิตข้า อีกเสียงหนึ่งที่เร้นลึกอยู่ภายในจะเปล่งเสียงกระซิบเร่งเร้า บอกข้าว่า…ยัง…ข้าจะยังได้ครอบครองสิ่งที่งดงามเลิศล้ำยิ่งกว่านี้…ยิ่งกว่านี้…มิใช่ความเลิศล้ำที่ข้าเท่านั้นเป็นผู้พิพากษา…หากเป็นสิ่งที่แม้แต่คณาเทพก็ต้องยอมรับ"

เฮเลนเงยหน้าขึ้น ข้ารู้สึกถึงสายตาอันอ่อนโยนของนางที่จับจ้องมายังข้า หากในคลองจักษุของข้า กลับมีแต่สีแดงของเปลวเพลิงที่โบกสะบัดอาภรณ์ตามจังหวะเพลงศึกอันเร่งเร้า แลบเลียความมืดสนิทของท้องฟ้า เหนือซากศพมารดาข้าอย่างเปรมปรีดิ์

"ท่ามกลางความอาดูรที่ท่วมท้นตั้งแต่ปลายสุดของเส้นผมจรดปลายเท้าข้า…ท่ามกลางความพินาศที่ข้าเป็นผู้นำพา…หัวใจที่เต้นเร่าอยู่ในอกข้ากลับระรัวด้วยความยินดีเหนืออื่นใด เสียงกระซิบอันเร้นลับแทรกขึ้นมาท่ามกลางเสียงศึก…นี่ไงละ คำตอบสำหรับคำถามที่ข้าเฝ้าเยาะหยันมันมาแสนนาน…ในวินาทีที่ปราศจากลมหายใจของเฮคเตอร์และพระบิดา ข้าคือขัตติยราชผู้เดียวที่ได้ครอบครองทรอยในวินาทีที่งดงามที่สุด…เลิศล้ำที่สุด…สีแดงใดเล่า จะงดงามยิ่งไปกว่าสีแดงแห่งพระเพลิงจากเชิงตะกอนมารดาของข้าเอง"

เฮเลนยังคงแหงนเงยมองข้า ร่างบอบบางของนางยังคงอิงแอบแนบร่างข้า และมืออันอ่อนนุ่มของนางก็ยังคงแทรกอยู่ภายในอุ้งมืออันอบอุ่นของข้า

อุ้งมือที่สุดท้ายก็มิอาจพิทักษ์ไว้ได้แม้ลมหายใจของนาง

"นามของเราทั้งสองคงด่างพร้อยไปชั่วกัลปาวสาน ในฐานะกษัตริย์และราชินีองค์สุดท้าย ผู้ลุ่มหลงในตัณหาจนนำพาความล่มสลายมาสู่ทรอย" สายตาข้าตวัดกวาดไปตามคลื่นสีดำน่าขยะแขยงที่กรูเกรียวกันจากมุมนั้นสู่มุมนี้ พัดพาความพินาศไปทุกแห่งหน…กลุ่มหนึ่งระลอกลิ่วตรงมาสู่พระมหามณเฑียร…ธงชัยหลักสุดท้ายของการณรงค์

รอยยิ้มปรากฏบนริมฝีปากนาง…รอยยิ้มที่ยังคงงดงามและจุดแสงสว่างสุกใสให้ปรากฏขึ้นในจิตใจของผู้ยล ไม่ผิดกับวันแรกที่พบนาง

"ปารีส จงอย่าใส่ใจในสิ่งที่ผู้ชนะเป็นผู้ขีดเขียน ข้าภาคภูมิกับนามเฮเลนแห่งทรอย ราชินีแห่งดินแดนที่งดงามที่สุดที่เคยปรากฏบนผืนธรณี"

เสียงฝีเท้ากึกก้องจากโถงชั้นล่าง…พร่างพรูเหมือนมดปลวกที่ได้กลิ่นหอมหวานของน้ำตาลอันโอชะ…สูงขึ้น สูงขึ้น บนบันไดหินอ่อนจำหลักที่เคยมีแต่ผู้ทรงศักดิ์เท่านั้นจะได้เหยียบย่าง…ใกล้เข้ามา ใกล้เข้ามา

เราทั้งสองยิ้มให้แก่กันและกัน…เป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

เสียงบานประตูกระแทกกับผนังดังสนั่น…สีทองจากแสงคบไต้ไฟข้างผนังตกกระทบเกราะโลหะของนายทหารผู้นำ ดึงดูดความสนใจของข้าให้หันหาพญามัจจุราชที่จะเป็นผู้นำความตายมาสู่ข้า…ใบหน้าขะมุกขะมอมด้วยเลือดและเหงื่อที่ถูกบังอยู่ครึ่ง ๆ ด้วยหมวกเกราะ แม้ไม่ถึงกับคุ้นหน้า แต่ก็ไม่แปลกตา ด้วยลูกกษัตริย์เช่นข้า ย่อมต้องเคยผ่านตาทหารกล้าที่เลื่องชื่อในการณรงค์สงครามมาบ้างไม่มากก็น้อย

ใบหน้านั้นสงบ หากเจิดจ้าด้วยความห้าวหาญอันแสนสำรวม

"โอดิสซี…"

เสียงที่ลอดล่วงลำคอยังไม่ทันสิ้นความตั้งใจ…มันก็ขาดหาย…ข้ารู้สึกถึงของเหลวมากมายที่หลั่งไหลพลั่กพร่างลงจนเปียกโชก…

หากชั่วพริบตาคือความรวดเร็ว…ข้าก็ยังสับสนอยู่ดีว่าควรเป็นคำนั้นหรือไม่…เพราะภาพที่ตาเห็นกลับเชื่องช้าอย่างน่าประหลาด…ร่างทั้งร่างทรุดลง…ท่อนขาเรียวยาวของนางผู้อ่อนหวานในอ้อมแขนข้าเคลื่อนไหว…วอมแวมอยู่ท่ามกลางรอยแยกที่พันซ้อนทับกันของผืนอาภรณ์…ก้าวข้ามผ่านร่างข้าไปหยุดยืนเบื้องหน้าศัตรู…ปากข้าอ้าค้าง ร้องเตือนให้นางถอยห่าง หากปราศจากเสียง…

…ไม่มีแม้วี่แววของการรุกเร้าหรือควบคุม…

…สีที่ชโลมบนผืนพรมรองรับร่างข้า คือสีที่ข้าหลงใหล…

ในคลองนัยน์ตาของข้า…สีทองยุบยอบลง เบื้องหน้าสีขาวละมุนที่คล้ายจะเปล่งประกายอันสง่างาม ก่อนที่ความมืดมิดทั้งหลายจะเคลื่อนคลายสลายลงตาม…ข้าไม่รู้จะเรียกสิ่งที่ข้ามองเห็นในขณะนี้ว่าอย่างไรดี ในเมื่อมันไม่ใช่ความพร่าเลือน หากก็มิใช่การมองเห็น

สีฟ้าสองดวงกลอกกลับไปมา ขยับเขยื้อนเคลื่อนไหว…เช่นเดียวกับสีแดง…อยู่ภายในวงกรอบแห่งดวงหน้าอันสงบนิ่ง

"ปารีสผู้เป็นที่รัก…"

ความปวดแสบดวงตาทวีขึ้น เมื่อหูได้ยินสุรเสียงแว่วหวานอันคุ้นเคยกับบทเพลงที่เคยขับกล่อมยามข้านิทรา

"…การทุ่มเททั้งชีวิตเพื่อควานหาสิ่งที่งดงามล้ำค่าที่สุดมาไว้ในครอบครอง เป็นการกระทำที่โง่งมที่สุด หรือปราดเปรื่องที่สุด ขึ้นกับใครจะตัดสินว่า สิ่งที่งดงามล้ำค่าที่สุดในความรู้สึกนึกคิดของตนคือสิ่งใด…"

สีฟ้า…เคลื่อนไหว

"…บุรุษทั้งหลายล้วนคิดว่า สตรีที่เล่าลือกันว่างดงามที่สุดในโลก คือสิ่งที่ล้ำค่าที่สุด…ไม่มีใครเลยที่คิดว่า ความสงบสุขแห่งมหาอาณาจักรสองฟากฝั่งอีเจียนคือสิ่งที่ล้ำค่าที่สุด…ไม่มีเลย…"

สีแดง…เคลื่อนไหว

"…ลุ่มหลง…ไร้ค่า…นำมาแต่ความพินาศ…ไม่เว้นราชันย์ชราเช่นเมเนลอส หรือยุวราชเช่นเจ้า…"

…ข้าเพิ่งรู้สึกว่า…ข้าเจ็บ…

"…จงจดจำติดไว้ลงไปปรโลกกับเจ้าด้วย…เจ้าตอบแทนความสิเน่หาที่ทรอยทุ่มเทแก่เจ้าด้วยความพินาศ…ผู้ทำลายทรอยมิใช่ใครอื่นเลย นอกเสียจากเจ้า"

…ข้ากำลังสำลักเลือด…

"…แต่จงอย่าโศกเศร้า…ปารีส…เมเนลอสต่ำชั้นกว่าเจ้านักในความคิดของข้า…"

หากหูไม่ฝาดเฝื่อน…ข้าแว่วเสียงอันไพเราะแฝงแววชมชื่น…

"…อย่างน้อยในวินาทีสุดท้าย…เจ้าก็ยังเห็นความงามของค่ำคืนแห่งความพินาศของทรอย เลิศล้ำกว่าตัวข้า…"

…ลมหายใจของข้าแผ่วลง ก่อนวูบลับไปพร้อมกับความผะแผ่วของถ้อยสุดท้ายที่เลือนไปพร้อมมรณะอันเยือกเย็น…

END


End file.
